Fan made Transformers: Half human & Half bot
by linoshka.cardona
Summary: It's been two weeks since Cybertron crashed on earth. We thought it was the end of the chaos and will go on with our lives. Would the transformers finally go back to their home land and cut all ties with humans? Will we never know about Optimus Prime or Bumble Bee? Or would our world stay like this? And need to work together. A new enemy is upon us.


Prologue

When Cybertron crashed with Earth, many people died. Leaving others alone. Loosing their families and homes. Many of them had to learn, alone, how to survive the catastrophic.

\- Hey! Zoe! Come down there! We need a hand!

\- Sure!- my name is Zoe Gonzalez and my dream is to meet a Autobot.

I recently moved to Arizona with my mom after the death of my dad and little brother. We got cough on one of the battle in Chicago. We got separate by falling scraps of building and that's how they died.

But we thought it all would be over since the last chaos but I was wrong. Luckily me and my mom survive somehow that thing crashing to earth and destroying everything at once. Now it's only me and my mom... and some other people who survive in the area. Mom is a nurse and a good leader. She helped people who were in needs and found a refuge for us while the rescue people arrive. Whit other three people she created a rescue group to anyone how need it.

It only has been two weeks after the disastrous event and we are still waiting.

\- Were you drawing again, Zoe? And, aren't you scared of highs?

\- Yes! And No!

\- hm... So what were you drawing?

\- This!

-Whao, you sure have talent.

-Thanks, so what's the problem? Where's mom?

-Over there.

I looked over where Ben pointed. There were a group of people forming a circle.

\- What happened? Is everyone ok? And the kids?

\- Yeah... But... Before you get there I have to warn you that-

-Oh my gosh...

My dream of meeting a Transformer had begun.

CHAPTER 1

-Ben, that's a freaking Transformer! Omg!

\- Yeah... Well... Um... You better not get too close...

\- what? Don't be a pussy.

\- Hey! I'm no pussy, it's just-

\- Oh there's mom!

I ran over where mom was struggling over the crowd of people who where seen the unconscious metal body.

\- Mom!

\- Zoe, What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here.

\- But mom I had to see. Beside all this people are here too.

\- Right... None of you should be here. You don't know if this thing is the bad guy! Get to your place! Now!

\- Yeah, you said it mom.

\- You too, Zoe. Go to your room.

\- But mom!!

\- Now.

\- Fine.

I grunt and turned around stomping my feet while I walked away. But little did my mom know that I'm a great sneak-away.

\- Oww, I don't know about this Zoe.

\- Quit whinnying, your already 17 year old. Be a man.

\- But that's not fair, you're already 19 year old.

\- So, that means that I'm more than a man that you'll ever be? Hahaha.

\- That's not funny!

\- Shhh... Or they will found us.

-Ben nods-

We hide on a corner where it was difficult to anyone spot us. I finally saw mom and Dr. Brooke coming out and closing the large buillding. They pass by.

\- Do you think is a good idea of calling the TRF to give them that thing over some money, Clara?

\- Yes, Dr. Brooke. They would know what to do. Beside we need the money.

\- That's true. But I think you are taking this more personal. We all have lost our homes and beloved ones you don't have to take a decision so rash.

\- Maybe you are right. But those things only cause trouble. And I'm doing it to protect all of you and my daughter.

\- That's another thing. You better apologize to Zoe. You were quite harsh on her.

\- Sigh... Tomorrow in the morning.

\- Good.

They kept walking and then turning to the right on the corner.

\- Let's go, Ben. (Whispered)

-Did you heard that? Your mom contacted the TRF or something like that and there going to reward us. Your mom is so cool.

-...yeah...

We finally got close to the abandoned building. I opened the door without making a noise. I turn on a my flash light.

\- This place is huge. I didn't know they had a place like this.

\- It's obviously they had one, Ben.

\- Wait, you knew Zoe?

\- Well, duh, mom likes to keep secrets from me so I investigate. Beside, they have a stack of food supplies and candy over here.

\- Really? I want some!

\- Do as you like, as long you keep an eye out if anyone comes.

\- Yes, ma'am.

\- Now, if I was a huge heavyweight metallic body where would I be?

Ben had left me alone for some chocolate bars and fizzy pop. I was now on the end of the building where a huge door was. I opened slowly... And there it was.

\- Wow.

The transformer. His huge and metallic body shine every time I flashed the flashlight at him. He was still unconscious. So I decided to take a look up close. I climbed the transformer. He or she looked damaged and deteriorated. With big holes and scratches.

\- Were you on a fight? You look all messed up.

I was so mesmerized.

CRASH.

-Shit. What was that? Ben?

-Step away from him!

-Huh?! And who are you? I've never seen you around.

-It's none of you business girl! Now get the hell away from him!

-Chill dude. I was just looking. I didn't do anything to it.

-"It"? *Clench* humans are so stupid this days.

I climbed down of him and stepped away from the robot.

\- What's your deal. Is he your friend or something.

\- He's my family. *Glare*

\- Look, I didn't do anything I was just looking. And for your concern, was find by us. We didn't hunt him down.

\- Fine, but we don't need your help. We can take care of ourselves. Right, Budd? Come on, wake up.

-His unconscious, you know.

\- We have a genius.

\- Why you-

He grabs two wire from his bag. I just stood there staring at him curious of what is going to happen. The he covers his eyes with some goggles he had on his neck.

-You better get out of here.

\- Don't wanna.

\- *grunt* Suit yourself princesses.

He puts the wires closer to the robots chest and I see some sparks coming out.

-Hey... Wait I don't think is a good Idea. Hey wait, no!

\- Shut it!

Ben comes running in the room.

-Shit. Cover your eyes Ben!

BEEM! Sparks and wierd sounds came out of the believe unconscious robot, now little by little moving.

-Line Spark! Is me! Rail!

The so call transformer Line Spark finally woke up and groaned.

\- Ugh... Rail? Is that you.

\- Yes! Thank goodness you're ok!

\- Yeah, back at you man. So, where are we? And who are they?

\- Ignore them like pest. The aren't important.

\- Hey! What a freaking asshole!

\- Whoa, Missy, ladies aren't supposed to course like that.

\- I'm sure she ain't no lady.

\- Now, Rail, you apologize too. You're being rude with a girl.

\- It's ok, Mr. Line Spark his like a mosquito to me.

\- Hey!

\- Um... I'm sorry but... Zoe what the hell is going on!!!!

\- Oh, sorry for our late introduction. I'm Line Spark and this is my colleague Rail and we are outobots. Currently searching for Optimus Prime, our leader.

\- Outobots? Optimus? Prime? Leader? What?

\- All of that sound cool, right Ben?

\- You sure aren't a normal human girl.

\- Rail. *Glare*

\- Whatever.

\- As I was saying, we got to this planet on searching of our leader. Our planets are now crashed together and we outobots don't have a home so we come to this place call earth. Looking for answers. But all the humans that we meet they attack us... Except you humans. Can it be that we can trust you?

\- Hell no! Sparks, they were planning to sell you to something call the TRF I heard some others say that.

\- Really? Are humans our enemies?

\- No! You are wrong! That was my mom, the leader of this group and she is only worry of something she don't know. But I can help you out of this. I don't want anyone to get sell anyone. Please, believe me.

\- And how are you going to do it, princesses?

\- Hmp. just listen the plan, hot-shot.

The other morning.

\- Zoe, are you sure? You know... About... all of this crazy shit?!!!

\- Shush, dude. Calm down and go with the flow.

-Do you even believe in what they said is true?

\- Maybe I'm crazy, but I do.

\- Just so you know, That Rail guy is a very rude person.

\- Thanks, Ben. For pointing the obvious. Now follow me. Those military guys just arrived.

The TRF arrive some came on a helicopter and others in cars. But there was one in particular that was mysterious. Nobody got out of that car but it stood there.

\- Ok, Ben, Now it's our chances!

\- Oh boy...

We ran over where the military people and mom where.

-Help! Help!!! There is a Desepticon coming this way!!! We saw it like in one o two meters far from here.

\- Zoe! What are you saying!

\- It's true miss Gonzalez. We saw it!

\- You have to help us mister military man!

\- Let's go! Get in position! Ma'am, take your kids and the sibilian to a safe place!

\- Come, Zoe, Ben!

All the military personal went towards I pointed. Mom dragged us to the safe point where everyone. When mom and the others leader where distracted I sneak out of there. Leaving Ben to cover for me. I went to the roof top of a near building and send the signal to Rail. He saw the signal and sneak out the back of the building with Line Spark.

\- Good everything went well. Wait what the hell is that?!!

THE FREAKING ACURA POLICE CAR FUCKING TRANSFORM INTO A DESEPTICON. And the Military men came back furious. Calling out to my mom and the others.

\- Oh no this is bad!! Got to worn Ben and- *huff*

\- hi little missy. Come with me.

When I that asshole of a militar dragged me down. I saw my mom on handcuff on the floor with a gun on her face. Other men were surrounding the others, where Ben was at.

\- I thought you were the good guys!

\- Shut it you little brat! Now tell us where is that dam robot!

-What are you saying? Didn't I tell you it was coming this way! Now leave them alone!

\- Don't play ignorent, little lady. You know what I'm saying! Now spit it out!

\- Our your mommy gets it. (Said the Acura robot)

\- NOOO!! ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND?!!! YOU ARE WORKING WITH THE ENEMY!! THE DESEPTICONS!!!

\- SHUT UP!! *Punched Zoe in the face*

\- Nooooooo!!! Leave my daughter alone!!! Leave her!!! Nooo!!!

Blood came out of my mouth. I was dizzy and fell on the ground. When the man pointed his gun on me and said.

\- Tell us or you're dead.

\- *smile* Son of a bitch.

I heard a click of his gun and I knew this was it for me.

Out of nowhere a flash bomb came and blind us all. Line Spark and Rail came out of nowhere. Line Spark blasted that police car to hell and Rail pushed the police that was pointing the gun on me. He helped me get up.

\- Didn't I tell you to go?!

\- And didn't I tell you that ladies don't course.

\- Right... thanks.

\- Yeah, now it's not for gratitude princesses. Help your mother. Here, use this.

\- A bat?

\- An a electric bat. Puch the button.

\- Cool!

I looked for my mom with all the chaos. Sparks was still fighting the Police bot. Rail was helping the others to a safe place. When finally I see my mom held by some military man.

\- Hey! Dumbass come at me!

\- Heh. *Charge at me screaming*

\- Ok. *Scream*

I dodge a punch, by luck, and swing the bat with all my force. Luckily a hit him and got electrocuted.

\- Wow! It really works! I want one of this!

\- Zoe! Help!

\- Mom!!

I took the keys from the militar man that is now twiching on the ground. I freed my mom.

-Thats my girl!!! Now come, lest get everyone in a safe place.

-Yes.

I glance over my left and see Ben running beside me. Then glance to my right and I see Line Spark pinned down struggling with the other alien bot.

\- Give me the chip spark, Line! Or I will kill you!!

\- Go ahead, be my guest.

\- Argh! *Puts gun on Line Spark face*

\- NOO!! LINE SPARK!!!

A mega blast of shock wave blew that police bot away from Line Spark. It was Rail, all suited and transformed.

\- Not on my watch you dick head! Whatever that means!!

\- That's why Line said "we" are Autobots.

\- Zoe! Come on!!

\- No! You go with the others! I'm going to help them!- I ran off. Sliding down of some roof top.

\- Zoe you are a God damn crazy woman!!! Be careful!!!

\- No problem!!

I got where Rail was.

\- What the hell are you doing here? Do you have a death witch or something?!

\- Shut it! I want to help!

Line Spark and that Desepticon are now going down a construction area that was abandoned. When suddenly I have a idea.

\- Hey! Hot shot, you see that machine with a hook? Right?

\- Yeah?

\- Help Line Spark get that Desepticon under the hook.

\- Are you stupid?! That thing won't hold him down! We need to get to his Spark!

\- Exactly.- I go down to the construction area and head to the machine.

\- She's not human for sure...

Rail and Line Spark are battling together as hard as they can. Blast and explotions are everywhere. I'm climbing up the machine to where the hook is.

\- Oh my... fuck! This is too high!- I kept going and got to the hook. I'm getting somewhat dizzy with all the swings back and forth.- ok, Zoe, you only have one shot. You can do it. Just wait for the right moment.

Line is pushing so hard to get him under the hook and Rail is shooting him to distracted him. His under the hook.

\- Now!!!

\- One shot!!!- I threw the rock that I had on my hands to the levers of the machine. And it hits! I came down with the hook with speed of light and crash on the Desepticon's shoulder then slide down a little to his chest. Trying not to fall off. I make my way through to his neck and put the hook there.- Pull it now, Rail!!!!

\- Roger!- Rail blast the lever and the Desepticon was pull up by it. I fell off him when it yank him good thing Rail cough me.

He was struggling, making sounds of someone being scrag to death. It was disturbing but he was trying to kill us.

\- This... isn't... over... Haahh... yet... Line... Spark... They... will... take it from you...

\- Over my dead body that is, Alpha Racer.- Line Spark put his blaster on the Desepticon's chest and blew him dead.

Only a metallic giant corps hanging.

\- I can't believe it worked. Nice one, princesses.

\- Yes, we owe you one.

\- Nah, it was no...- BAM! A shot hit me right in the chest.- huh? Oops...- a military man snipe from far away. We didn't saw him.

\- You little scum bag!- Rail's arm turned into a gun that looked like a alien tech sniper and hit the man.

I fell on the floor. My body felt numb and cold. Line Spark and Rail where screaming my name. They where so close to me but why did their voices were so far away. In some point I saw a blurry figure that looked like my mom and Ben. But I didn't heard their voices. And I just close my eyes.

\- Zoe, wake up.

\- That voice. Dad?

\- Zoe, you woke up.

\- Dad! Omg! What is happening? Where are we?

\- we are in your subconscious. Now, they are trying desperately to save you.

\- Oh... If they can't?

\- they will. Now is not your time to come where I am. There was something me and your mother hide from you and your brother since you were born.

\- What?

\- Yes. Since long time ago there was a generation of a society call the Witwiki Family. We, for so many generations have kept the secret of the transformers hiding from humanity. But now it's too late. Earth is coming to an end. You, as a Witwiki have to help the Autobots and Humans to work together to find a solution. This is your purpose. We have faith in you.

\- Wait! What?! All my nineteen years you kept this a secret from me and now you expect that I do something? This is to much! I don't think I can do such a thing!

\- You can do it, Zoe.

\- But...

\- Do you know why we named you Zoe.

\- Because my great grandma was name Zoe.

\- Yes, but your name Zoé means "life". is the vitalist, cheerful, excited and active person.Its previous etymological origin points to the concept of "being born, giving life".You give life and hope to others. You can do it.

\- But... Dad...

\- After all, you are my daughter.

\- Dad...

\- I will see you again in a far future.

\- No Dad wait!!

\- Say to your mother that I love her. And I love you too, Zoe.

\- DAD! WAIT!

\- I LOVE YOU TOO DAD! ha... ha... ha... *Heavy breathing*

I woke up surrounded by my mom and Ben who looked like they were about to burst in tears, Dr. Brooke who sigh in relief, and Rail and Line Spark stood at the door looking at me. I couldn't distinguish there expressions, is it pity or anguish?

\- It work! It did work!- mom hug me tight.- thanks to you three.

\- Three?

A third Autobot came from behind Line Spark. And peek through the door.

\- Zoe this is Nitrogen. His our medical bot. He help us cure you.

\- Hey, you can call me Nitro. Do you feel better? Do you feel dizzy? Hurt? Pulse are good?

\- Um... Yeah, I feel like new... But, what did you do? I was dying.

Everyone faces became pale. Nitrogen without hesitation look me in the eyes.

\- You were dead.

\- Wha-What?!!- I looked at my mom, her eyes all red and puffy. Then I look at Ben but he didn't want to meet my eyes. I looked at Nitrogen again- So what the hell did you do to me? What?!!!

\- Sweetie... Pleas calm down... They helped us... And... Um...

\- Ma'am, can you and the others let us talk in private.

\- Sure.- Mom walked out of the room with Ben and Dr. Brooke.

\- Zoe, you know why that Desepticon was here? He was after a small fragment chip called the Chip of Sparks. They are many more but spread all over earth, maybe. And we had one of those fragments. They said that those Chips of Sparks can make any not leaving thing come to life. Those things in the wrong hands can be a disastrous. Alpha Racer wanted it to revive one of the ugliest and meanest Desepticon there is to know, Megatron.

\- Ok, so you are saying that you use the only one you had?

\- Yes, and you have it inside you.

\- Say what????

\- Yeah, princesses, you have an alien heart in your body.

\- wait! wait!! This is to much.

\- Calm down, Zoe. We didn't have any choice. You helped us and risk your own life to save us. We couldn't let you dye like that.

\- It was a hard operation and the first time to use such a high tech on another specie. We didn't know if it really worked on you. But it did. Your body accepted the Chip Spark easily.

\- We think, it could cause some changes to your body. So we have to look out if you feel strange.

\- And the chance that some Desepticon want to kill you and take it.

\- Rail!

\- What? Is the truth. The least we can do is warn her.

\- It's ok... I get it.

\- We are so sorry, Zoe.

\- Don't worry. You only did it to save me no matter what... And... And... *Teared up* I thank you for that. *Hic* and sorry *hic* for the trouble.

It was the first time I cried so much since eight years. They all stood there in silence watching me cried. Because they know that I being putting up an tough ack to hide my cowardly side. I am scared. I'm no tough cookie who has no fear of anything. I was so scared of dying that in so many moments I wanted to hide in a corner and cry. But I could do it. I had to help. I have to. It's my destiny.

\- Are you sure you guys won't be staying here for some other three more days? You've being a great help to us here.

\- I'm sorry ma'am, but we still have business out there. Our friends needs us.

\- But we did have one hell of a fun with you people. We will make sure to visit some time.

\- You are more than welcome.

\- Hey, where is princesses? I thought she would be the first and last person to say goodbye to us.

\- Oww little Romeo is sad? *Laugh loud*

\- Shut it! Dumbass. Forget that crazy woman and let's move it.

\- Wait! Wait!- I was running over there. With my backpack and gears.

\- Huh? And what do you think your doing? Miss crazy?

\- I'm going with you guys.

\- What?

\- Wait a second. Did you just talked to your mother about this?

\- We did. I gave her permission. She is old enough to take care of herself. And it's time that she explore the world and find her purpose in life.

\- Well suit yourself, princesses. But I'm not going to babysit you.

\- Don't need you anyway. Bleh.

\- He will. *Laughs*

\- Shut it, garbage can!

\- Line Spark, can I ask you for one favor.

\- Yes ma'am.

\- Pleas protect my girl. She's the world to me.

\- Surly do, Miss Gonzalez Witwiki.

\- Bye Ben- I hug him and he almost cried- don't be a wuss and protect the group in my place.

\- Sure do, Z.

\- Good!- I tuned facing my mom, and gave my mom one last tight hug and kiss. Holding my tears I said- I love you Mom, and Dad loves you too. He told me to said it.

\- Oh my... I love all of you too- mom tears went down her cheeks.- pleas don't do stupid stuff.

\- I will try mom.

I said my last good bye to them and went with the guys. I will remember all of them and never forget to do my hardest to never give up on them. New adventures and mystery a waits me in the future. I'm ready to face all of it. Bring it on.


End file.
